FELIZ NAVIDAD RANKUN
by Blind-Target
Summary: Un One Shot, Omi no sabe qué darle a Ran de regalo de Navidad, será lo que Ran espera? o puede Yohji interferir en el regalo?


Título: **Feliz Navidad, Ran-kun**

Autor: Blind-Target

Anime: Weiß Kreuz

Advertencia: Yaoi, (si no te gusta no lo leas pues será bajo tu responsabilidad)

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz todos sus personajes y derivados son © de Koyasu. No recibo ninguna clase de retribución al escribir esto.

Advierto que esto es un pequeño One Shot escrito el 24 de diciembre del 2005 para ustedes.

--------------

Ken Hidaka terminó de barrer la acera de la florería y Yohji Kudou salió llevando una regadera con agua para las flores.

— Bonito día ¿no?

— Apuesto a que ya tienes con quien salir. — sonrió con malicia el castaño.

— Sí, así es. ¿Tú qué harás?

— Pues no sé, supongo que veré los especiales navideños de la televisión, dudo que Omi me quiera acompañar a algún lugar.

— Cierto, desde hace un mes que no se lleva tanto contigo¿lo extrañas?

— Un poco, pero si hablo mi cabeza será cortada de tajo con una katana. — dijo agarrándose el cuello y haciendo una mueca.

— Eso sí, Aya es muy posesivo con Omi, y más desde que se hicieron novios…

En el acto llegó Omi, se le veía cansado, entró en la florería y se sentó a la mesa, estaba triste, cabizbajo, con una larga lista de regalos, todos tachados. Finalmente se tiró en la mesa, derrotado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Omi? — Preguntó Ken. — Es Noche Buena, deberías estar feliz.

— Es por eso que me siento mal…

— ¿Cómo es eso, Chibi? — Preguntó Yohji sentándose al lado del pequeño.

— Es que… no encontré un buen regalo para Ran-kun…

— Haberlo dicho antes, Chibi, yo sé de un buen regalo…

— Nada, nada. — interrumpió Hidaka. — Conociéndote no será nada bueno. Mira Omi, si lo que quieres es impresionar al tipo caradura ese…

— ¡Hey¡Mi Ran-kun no es nada de eso!

— Venga pues, lo defiendes sólo porque es tu novio, pero si alguien hablara así de mí no me defenderías… — habló dramatizando.

— Pues no. — Omi rió divertido.

— Eso es, Chibi, nadie debe estar triste este día.

— Bueno, Ken-kun¿cúal es tu idea?

— Puedes regalarle un libro.

— Ran-kun ha leído miles de libros, intenté buscar uno que no hubiera leído pero creo que no existe…

— ¿Qué tal una cámara fotográfica?

— ¡Uy, sí! Con lo adicto que es Aya a las fotografías. — expuso con sorna Kudou. — Si ve a alguien en una fotografía es para buscarlo y matarlo.

— Cierto. — Omi comenzaba a sentirse peor que antes. — Está resuelto, no existe nada que pueda regalarle…

— O regálale varias cosas a la vez.

— Esa es buena idea… supongo. — habló el gatito rubio tratando de recuperar su sonrisa.

—Bueno siempre queda… — el play boy se quedó en silencio cuando el líder de los Weiß entró a la florería, se acercó a Omi y le obligó a levantar la mirada tomándolo con fuerza por la barbilla, enseguida le sonrió y le regaló un tierno y fugaz beso, seguidamente lanzó miradas asesinas a Yohji y Ken, luego subió a su habitación.

Silencio y luego un suspiro de Omi para romperlo.

— Ran-kun…

— ¡Ahhhhhh¡Dile que no vuelva a hacer eso! — gritó Hidaka.

— Es tan lindo… — Omi seguía en su nube.

— En serio no me acostumbro a verlos hacer eso… — lloriqueó Siberian.

— ¡Ay, Ken-kun! No me comprendes porque no tienes novia.

— ¡Hey! Yo conozco algunas chicas que te puedo presentar, si quieres. — Yohji le hizo un guiño a Ken mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros y este se liberó rápidamente

— ¡Aléjate de mí!

— Vamos, sexy, yo sé lo que quieres. — sonrió pícaramente.

El silencio reinó unos segundos y notaron que Omi se perdía escaleras arriba, se metió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama.

— Ran-kun… ¿qué te voy a regalar? — Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación y Omi levantó un poco la cabeza. — Adelante…

— Chibi, aún no te he dicho mi idea, estoy seguro que a Aya le encantará y te ayudaré a llevarla a cabo, lo primero que necesitamos es un moño rojo y verde, una caja de cartón y papel metálico navideño… mmm… creo que necesitaremos un moño más… y… — Kudou obligó a Omi a levantarse y lo tomó por la cintura llevándolo afuera y conduciéndolo a la calle.

— Pero… Yohji-kun

— Silencio, Chibi, he dicho que te ayudaré y lo haré, después de todo, no conseguí cita hoy.

— ¿No!

Al mismo tiempo, Fujimiya estaba en su habitación, sacó algunas cosas que había venido comprando desde el mes anterior y comenzó a envolverlos…

— "seguro a mi gatito le encantará esta nueva computadora de holograma" — pensaba el pelirrojo mientras terminaba de acomodarle el moño al obsequio.

El resto del día fue Ken quien atendió la florería, habiendo algunas ventas esporádicas, no es que uno acostumbre a comprar muchas flores en Noche Buena pero en el Koneko siempre había ventas.

Anocheció y Hidaka decidió cerrar, estaba aburrido, miró el reloj y se dio prisa, tenía todavía unos minutos antes de que empezara "The Nightmare Befote Christmas", sí, últimamente ese Skellintong estaba ganando muchos fans y quería ver qué tenía de genial un esqueleto vestido de negro y una sábana blanca con un foco que aparentaba ser una clase de perro. Tendió unas cobijas en el piso de la sala y unas almohadas, se acercó desde un traste enorme con palomitas de maíz hasta gelatina y pizza que tenían más de una semana en el refrigerador. Luego de un rato bajó Ran y se acercó a él.

— ¿Has visto a Omi?

— Mm… No, salió con Yohji en la tarde y no han vuelto.

— ¿Con Yohji? — Ran sintió los celos invadirle, se dio la vuelta y volvió a subir cerrando de un portazo.

Momentos antes de la media noche Yohji entró en la sala, iba solo, pateó a Hidaka y se metió entre las cobijas.

— Traje películas, y chocolate caliente¿quieres?

— ¡Claro¿y tu cita?

— No existe tal, mentí, al parecer todas las chicas tienen familia y prefieren pasarlo con ellos… Y como hemos de ser los únicos que no tenemos a nadie pensé que los especiales de navidad con un amigo no sonaban tan mal. — Hidaka sonrió

— Oye¿y Omi? Aya lo estuvo buscando, le dije que se fue contigo y se enojó mucho

— Vaya que es celoso ese Aya…Bueno, de todas maneras le gustará el regalo. — Sonrió divertido.

— Finalmente ¿qué eligieron? — El play boy no quitó la sonrisa y se acomodó más entre las cobijas.

A la vez, el pelirrojo escuchó que minutos antes tocaron su puerta y si estaba muy enojado se le quitó un poquito al menos, en cuanto vio una caja de regalo enorme frente a su puerta, con un gran moño rojo y verde, y una tarjeta con su nombre¿el remitente? Omi Tsukiyono. El pelirrojo metió la caja a su habitación y esperó un poco, caminando alrededor del paquete.

— Me pregunto qué será. — Habló para sí. — Siempre he querido la novela llamada "La Melodía De Tu Corazón", como es de México no la he podido conseguir… Aunque podría ser también un gato, pero no maúlla… — le dio algunos golpecitos a la caja y esperó algún sonido. — No, no es un gato… — Ya no soportó las ansias y quitó el moño con emoción, comenzó a romper el papel como un niño pequeño. Finalmente, al abrir la caja salieron serpentinas y confetis que se regaron por la habitación. El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio al ver su regalo.

— ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, RAN-KUN! — Omi salió de la caja, llevaba encima únicamente unos boxers rojos con pinitos navideños y monitos de nieve impresos, y complementando, un moño rojo atado al cuello cual gatito.

— ¿Te… te estás regalando a mí?

— Claro que no, — salió de la caja y se sentó en la cama de Ran. — Te estoy regalando los boxers que traigo. — sonrió. — ¿Te gustan?

— Y si son para mí¿por qué los traes puestos tú?

— Pensé que sería divertido que los tomaras. — se sonrojó.

— Entiendo. — Se desabotonó la camisa y se acercó al pequeño gatito con una sonrisa que indicaba no muy buenas intenciones. — Entonces reclamaré mi regalo. — Se quitó la camisa y le quitó el moño a Omi, mientras le besaba con ternura. Acostó al gatito en la cama y le fue quitando el boxer. — Te llevaré al éxtasis…

— Mmm… Ran-kun, sólo un poquito, debemos dormir temprano para que Santa nos deje muchos regalos. — su sonrisa infantil apareció y se abrazó al cuello del pelirrojo.

— Si quieres regalos tienes que ser un niño bueno, — le besó la nariz y bajó por sus labios, su mentón, su cuello, su pecho descubierto, todo el gatito rubio era hermoso, definitivamente el mejor regalo de navidad que había recibido.

— ¡Ah! Ran…kun… — las mejillas de Omi tomaron un suave tono de rosa que pronto pasó al rojo intenso al sentir que la boca de Ran se apoderaba de su parte más sensible. — Mmm… Ran…kun… te a… amo… — Omi sintió su clímax cercano y trató de alejar a Ran pero el pelirrojo era mucho más fuerte y no se detuvo hasta probar el delicioso néctar de su gatito. Bebió con avidez y enseguida se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo para darle calor en esa fría noche.

— Este es sin duda el mejor regalo de Navidad… Eres muy creativo…

— Bueno, el envo9ltorio lo hizo Yohji.

— Pero tú eres mi regalo, mi gatito. — le besó con ternura y cubrió sus cuerpos con una sábana y un cobertor. — Por ser niño bueno tendrás un bonito regalo de Navidad, hasta mañana.

— Feliz Navidad, Ran-kun.

— Feliz Navidad, gatito.

**OWARI**

¡Un One Shot! Tenía ganas de hacer uno y aquí está, no tiene más lemmon porque… es Navidad y no quería hacer enojar a mi padre XD tengo mucho rato pegada a la comp., je je je XD. Si les gustó dejen un Review, y si no les gustó dejen un review, si les pareció regular dejen un review, y si lo leyeron dejen un review XD ¿entienden el mensaje¡¿No! Pues dejen Review y se los explico XD.

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**


End file.
